Dungeon Games
by Scriptumsempra
Summary: Tonks enters the dungeons on mission for Moody. When she offers Snape the undying affection of a metamorphmagi, she wasn't expecting to awaken ancient demons. NC-17, Lily/Tonks & Snape, bondage
1. Chapter 1

Tonks had originally been in the castle on business. Business with Dumbledore of course. She had one last place to go before she left. She'd generally avoided saying hi to the kids, she didn't want to get wrapped up in pleasantries and it was getting late, she didn't want to get them in trouble. Her hair was a soft purple, her eyes a bright and vibrant blue. She had on a long knee-length brown jacket on. She was pretty much dressed like a Muggle, but that was normal for her, she was used to walking around London. Didn't want to attract attention, did she? Granted, her hair alone did that for her. She was just about outside Severus's door when there was a small sound behind her - most likely a scampering rat. But it didn't stop her from jumping, and knocking into a stand with an old looking vase. And it certainly didn't stop the fact that the vase smashed into the ground with a loud crash that echoed down the corridor. She squeaked loudly at the sound, jumping back away from it. Clumsy Auror indeed.

Severus Snape appeared in an uprising of green flames. A lazy silent wand flicked cleaned up his robes. He gave his attention to the potion Angellica had begun for Lupin, adjusting where needed. He walked over to his desk and handled a few documents before turning in for a shower. When he returned to his desk, he wore a simple black robe, hair dripping on either side of his face. He held the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Sometimes he wondered how thick headed the students he taught were. With his lips twisted as if he'd swallowed a lemon he gave Hermione Granger an E, and relaxed as he scrawled a black P on Harry Potter's copy. Severus held the bridge of his nose tighter as the clambering he heard from outside his door. He sighed, and closed his eyes hoping it would leave but didn't.

"Come in, Nymphadora." he said in a nasal tone of annoyance he usually reserved for Potter or Longbottom.

He closed his book, and set his quill in the holder after scrawling a final P on Longbottom's paper. Another annoyance he wouldn't have to deal with by the time sixth year would come around.

Tonks pressed her lips into a fine line as he called her Nymphadora, her hair turned into a dark purple-red color. Tonks pulled out her wand and muttered a soft "Reparo"The vase piecing itself back together. She picked it up and put it back on the stand, before turning and pushing open the door. She poked her head inside, those blue eyes flicking about the room once before settling on him. "How did you know it was me, Severus?" She asked, as she closed the door behind her.

Severus sighed as he listened to Tonks repairing her mess before opening the door, allowing more light to enter than there was within. He shook his head, causing his wet hair so move ever so slightly. He closed his robe more to not reveal any part of his chest to the auror. She'd pretty much caught him in night clothing.

He sneered as she walked in. "I've served the Dark Lord more than you've served the ministry." he replied flatly in return, annoyed by the situation quite frankly. "Perhaps you can enlighten me as to why you are padding towards my office at this hour of the night?" he demanded in a cruel, yet velvety tone.

Tonks looked around, moving over to some of the shelves, looking at everything. He had interesting things, and she didn't really have a respect for privacy. "Mad-eye sent me." She turned her head to smile at him, picking a trinket up off one of the shelves to look at it, before putting it back down. "We were hoping you had some spare boomslang skin you could let us have." They were having issues procuring it. And it seemed to be like something Severus would have in his private stores.

Severus chuckled under his breath. "And what makes the old fool I would be more responsive to you?" he hissed rising from his desk, using his usual classroom mannerisms. It didn't matter that he wasn't dressed, or that he wore fluffy black slippers, he was still intimidating, and he knew this.

Tonks had never thought Severus to be a slippers kind of guy. And yes, although Severus had his intimidating moments, Tonks knew he was a good man. Or at least, that's what Dumbledore believed. He may sound mean and grumpy. But what was he going to do to her? Give her _detention_? "Heavens if I know." She spoke, but her eyes were still glued to his feet. It was amusing to say the least. "Perhaps he thinks I have a certain charm." She was a perky one, that's for sure. Maybe they thought her general happiness would rub off on the old grump.

Severus stared at her blankly and down to his feet. His nostrils flared as he inhaled. He hissed. "And what do I get from giving you this Boomslang skin?" he tried to remain calm and civil.

"Certainly you are aware it is restricted, if not prohibited by most governments. It is most...dangerous to obtain." he argued coldly.

Tonks blinked. He wanted something for it? What did he want? "You get... the undying gratitude of a Metamorphmagus?" That was a good one. Undying gratitude meant Tonks would be willing to do all sorts of party tricks for you. Duck beaks, pig noses, bunny ears, the works. She pursed her lips and clasped her hands in front of her, almost in a pleading motion. "Please?" What in Merlin's beard did Tonks have to offer Severus Snape?

Severus began to scowl, and paused, Nymphadora's words repeating in his mind. "Hmmm..." he hummed with a mischievous smirk. Most likely a face he hadn't shown so openly since his youth.

With a small movement he turned to his desk and opened a drawer, extracting a small black frame. "Take this form." he said coldly, handing it over to Tonks. How he'd have dreamed to see the flaming red hair, and sparkling green eyes...

Tonks looked down at the picture. She looked at Snape with a cocked eyebrow. Then she looked back down at the picture. Those eyes... she felt like she'd seen those eyes before, but she couldn't place it. "Aw, Severus." Why else would he have a picture in his desk? It had to be a crush. Someone way out of his league of course. But still, her hair was moving from that red violet to a sharp flaming shade of red. She closed her eyes, and she even changed her face. She opened her eyes to check the picture - and they were that beautiful shade of green. But her nose was too long, she lifted a finger to the tip, and just gently pushed in, shortening it to the right length.

She tilted the picture a bit - trying to catch her reflection to make sure it was proper. "She's pretty." Tonks commented softly. She was. And Tonks found herself feeling a tad jealous.

Severus felt a blush dust his cheek, but made nothing of it as she fawned. He shrugged, and looked away as she assumed the form, attempting not to think of Tonks.

When he raised his eyes up again at her words, he swallowed hard. She was just like he remembered. It almost made him cry. Without realizing it, he was standing before Tonks, setting a hand on her cheek with a sad smile. _Merlin, I've missed you_ he thought, and it slipped through his usual cold demeanor.

Tonks stared up at him, and the hand on her cheek caused a blush to slip over her face. It was... it was the way he was looking at her. She shifted under his gaze, offering him a small smile. She'd never seen Severus look like that. It made him human. In a sense, Tonks thought, Snape always tried to dehumanize himself, to separate himself from everyone. Emotional defenses, yadda, yadda. "Are.. you okay?" She spoke softly.

Severus eyes were transfixed by the green gaze before him. When the female voice reached his ears he was back at his time at Hogwarts. Back to the days where he and Lily were friends.

He smiled. "I am now," he whispered gently, as if speaking to a lover in the most intimate way.

Those words made Tonks heart skip a beat. Her lips parted slightly. The normally bubbly talkative female was at a complete loss for words. She lifted a hand to gently touch his, her fingers sliding across his as she looked up into those dark eyes. Was this a mistake? To take this form? Or... should she be proud, that she could make Serverus do something other than scowl and broad.

Her warm fingers caressed his hand and Severus closed his eyes to hold back the tears. _I'm doing the best I can, Lily,_ he thought, his head falling forward a bit.

His thumb stroked the side of her cheek gently, and he opened his eyes to meet the emerald pair once more, realizing he was much closer than he'd been earlier, cheeks flaming.

Tonks' cheeks were almost as red as her hair. She'd... never been so close to Severus before. Nor did she ever think she would be. Was she supposed to do something? She wasn't sure and pursed her lips gently as she debated the thought. After a moment of deliberation, she decided that it would be okay. She moved her head forward a tad, pressing her lips softly against his. The kiss lasted only mere moments, and she pulled back, her cheeks flushed, her heart hammering. Oh, he was going to kill her for that. Or at least, that's what she thought.

Severus felt lips against his, pulling him back to his fantasies of Lily. How many times had he helped her with homework, magic, the wizarding world, her family... everything... and never, ever getting anything in return, but the opportunity to dream, and bask in her presence?

As quickly as it happened, she pulled back, and his hands clasped her shoulders. His eyes bore into hers, and pulled her close again, pressing his lips to hers with a little force.

Too bad Tonks knew nothing about those years of sexual frustration. Tonks blinked sharply in surprise, as he kissed her back. She swallowed hard and pressed her lips back against his, those bright, beautiful green eyes slipping shut.

His hands clasped her cheeks meeting her lips more fervently - years of imagination and fantasy coming to life. He broke the kiss and stared hoping for another glimpse of those green eyes, refusing to think of Tonks, pushing the thoughts away. He could handle the shame later. He pushed her hair back behind her ear and smiled softly.

Tonks opened her eyes when Severus broke the kiss. She was nervous. This was Severus Snape... "Oh.. Severus." She whispered softly. She could do this. It would make him happy. Tonks liked it when people were happy.

He heard his name in a whisper and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. At this point he knew he was no longer faced with Lily, but Tonks. He sighed, and for a moment wondered how far this could go. His fingers ran through her silky red hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm here," he whispered against her skin. "I won't leave you again." he promised amused with himself. He wasn't exactly lying, and it would keep Tonks interested.

Tonks really wasn't entirely sure what... what she was supposed to say. The 'clumsy auror' moved one of her hands to the older man's chest. She tilted her head up again, moving on her toes a bit to press her lips once more to his. Maybe he wouldn't be so mean to everyone all the time. Her hand clasped around the cloth of his robe, gripping it gently as she kissed him.

Snape was yanked back into a kiss, memories of past fantasies coming to mind. He gripped the sides of her jacket, and pulled her closer, leaning into a passionate kiss. He hoped there wouldn't be any more talking. This was perfectly fine. A hand found it's way to her neck, feeling the gentle flow of hair brushing against it. _Lily..._ he thought longingly.

Tonks let her grip loosen on his robe. Her hand itching towards the small opening. She slipped that delicate hand inside to gently brush across Severus's chest. It was an odd feeling for Tonks. Certainly something she'd never thought of doing. She still wondered - in the back of her mind - if she should still even be doing this? Wasn't this wrong? Who was she pretending to be? Her hand slipped inside his robes, and he moaned lightly into their kiss.

He slid his hands down her sides, and brought her forward by clasping her arse. It'd been so long he'd wanted to do such a thing that he'd accept the slap for it if it came. As they kissed, Severus tentatively pushed his tongue forward. He was glad he'd had some practice over the summer, or he'd have been truly embarrassed.

Hearing that sound, or at least that type of sound coming from Serverus… It made her blush... and the way he grabbed her. Pulled her close. Her breath was stuck in her throat, but she parted her lips as that tongue made its advance. Who knew Severus Snape knew how to be sexual. Although the thought was amusing, this was not the time to be thinking it. Tonks flicked her tongue out a bit, inviting his into her mouth. She was nervous. And she honestly, had every right to be.

His tongue danced with hers as he slowly discovered her mouth, sliding his tongue against her own, her smoothe teeth, and rugged palate. He was gentle, and yet demanding in his kiss. Severus's hands gripped a little harder on her arse, blushing as the hardness of his arousal caused his robes to tent. For the whole of their moment, Severus had forgotten about the shower he'd taken earlier, and how naked he was under his single black garb. His cheeks flushed and he was glad for the darkness the dungeons offered.

Tonks let her hand slip a little lower on his chest, moving to let her fingers dance over his abdomen. Her fingers were shaking a bit. She knew how naked he was under that robe. And being so close to him? That rising 'problem' made Tonks mind go a bit foggy. She moved the hand that wasn't on his chest to the tie of his robe, just resting it there. She didn't want to spook him. Severus Snape wasn't your ordinary man. She didn't know how he was going to react to certain things. With Lupin... and others in the past. It had been so... natural. So easy to get into. She'd never been _nervous_ before. It was an odd experience.

His hands slid back against her sides, shakily brushing her breast, and finding their place on her shoulders underneath her coat. With a gentle move, encouraged by her wandering hands, he let her coat fall to the ground with a silent thud, never breaking their kiss.

_Lily..._ he thought clasping her cheeks again, and pulling her into an almost bruising kiss. How he'd imagined her hesitant touches, her light hands on his skin.

Tonks pulled gently on the tie. Loosening his robe as her hand slipped across his stomach. Was she... was she allowed to go lower? She was a bit nervous, but certainly didn't want to suffer the embarrassment of asking. Tonks let out a soft sound into the kiss at the sheer force of it. She rolled her shoulders a bit as her coat was slipped off them. Her throat was a bit dry as she moved her tongue slowly and sensually with his.

Severus felt his robes open, his erection no longer constricted by the cloth, bobbing before him. It normally would have made him stop, and apologize, but if she hadn't wanted to go further, she wouldn't have unleashed him he thought. His hands shakily ran down her front, pausing a moment on her small tender breast and down to the edge of her shirt. Gently, he made his way under, her warm skin soft under the touch of his fingers. His movements were tentative, loving, gentle. Though he knew she was Tonks, it wasn't her body he was touching; it was Lily's. Lily's body was a shrine, an altar on which he wanted to give his undying love. His tongue caressed hers with a gentleness, and reverence he'd never shown anyone. His hands slid to the small of her back and he pulled her in closer.

She let her hand slip a bit lower, just... letting her fingers gently brush across his shaft. She was nervous. The intimate way he was touching her. He was so... gentle. It truly wasn't what she expected from the normally quiet and angry Severus Snape. But as his fingers brushed her skin, it sent shivers up her spine. She pulled her hands away from him for a moment, just to grab the edges of her shirt, she broke the kiss for a moment as she pulled her shirt over her head and let it drop to the floor. As the cool air danced across her skin she moved one arm over her torso, those vibrant green eyes staring up at him.

Severus felt her fingers brush his shaft, causing it to bob up and down once. He shivered, closing his eyes not to give in to instinct and rip her clothing off. As quickly as the touch had come it had left, and he felt an emptiness in his stomach. The hands that had been on his skin were gone, and he looked down into the emerald gaze that transfixed him. The sight of the pale skin emerging from her removal of her shirt was a sight he hadn't anticipated. His normally cold black eyes were filled with loving warmth, basking at the sight. _Lily...you're absolutely..._ he began to praise in his mind.

"Beautiful." the word was the most intimate murmur. A slip from his interior monologue.

His dark eyes met hers, and he smiled softly. It looked odd on the Potions master, pulling lines that had never creased in his normally cold features.

Tonks felt herself flush at that. She moved her hands to gently grasp the opening of his robe, moving to push it off his shoulders. This was okay. They were two consenting adults, even if Tonks knew that Severus was only after this because Tonks was pretending to by whoever was in the photograph. But seeing that smile on those lips. It was odd for Tonks to see. She found herself wondering if she'd ever seen him smile. She lifted a hand to cup his cheek, touching the gentle curve of his lips. He was beautiful, in a dark... older man kind of way. She lifted a hand, ran it up his chest, over the crook of his neck. He was different. She moved her lips forward, pressing a soft kiss to his now bare shoulder, her lips placing soft kissing leading up to his neck.

Severus watched the pink tinge her cheeks, and the small smile she returned setting a hand on his cheek. He set his own hand over it and closed his eyes a moment, before looking down at her once more as her other hand slithered to hold the crook of his neck.

Her face inched towards his, and without a thought, he abandoned himself into another kiss. His hands roamed the free skin of her chest, feeling her perky breasts firm against his now naked chest. "You're cold." he said in a hushed velvet tone of concern. His lips pressed into a line and he smiled again. "My quarters aren't much, but they'd be warmer." he whispered lovingly in her ear. His way of offering his bed in the adjoining room.

Tonks felt loved. Truly, deeply loved. Even if the love wasn't directed towards _her_. She pressed herself against him. Feeling him so close to her "That sounds wonderful." She whispered softly. She pulled away from him. Reaching out to gently take his hand, giving him a soft tug as she moved towards the door that adjoined the rooms. This was something they would probably never talk of again, but she would enjoy this while she could.

Severus laced his fingers through hers and cast a silent spell to their fallen clothing to find an armchair near the bed. It was a queen sized four-poster bed, with a high count thread set of sheets, and an emerald comforter. Nothing fancy, but nothing less than the wonders, which came of being at Hogwarts. He pulled her towards the bed and undid the button of her pants in silence, gently unzipping them. Before he moved anymore he looked up to her and pulled her gently into a kiss. _Lily, Lily, Lily..._ he thought.

Tonks' heart skipped a beat as the male undid her pants. She pressed her lips back to Severus's as she moved her hands to the hem of her own pants and wiggled her way out of them, kicking them away. She slipped her hand down and very gently grasped his shaft. She gave the older man a gentle squeeze as she kissed him.

With a bout of silent wandless magic, the sheets pulled themselves back behind the two. Without a word, he pulled Tonks Lily closer, breaking her seize of his shaft, and picked her off the floor with ease.

She pressed herself tight against him as he picked her up. But as soon as she was off the ground, she had solidity under her once more, only this time, it was in the form of a bed. She shifted under the blankets, wiggling her body as she got a bit more comfortable.

As gently as he could, he settled her in the folds of the sheets, and slid beside he, pulling the comforters over them. The lighting was dim, but he could still see the bright red hair, and the sparkling gleam of her green eyes. He kissed her, sweetly, passionately, and completely. His hand shakily running down her naked body and stopping at her thigh.

The red haired woman pressed her lips hungrily back to Snape's. The feel of his hand slipping down her body caused her back to arch gently, an ever delicate sound of pleasure slipping from between her lips. As that hand moved to her thigh, the female opened her legs a little bit. She was giving him full access - if he wanted it.

He rested his forehead against hers as she settled beside him, his crooked nose brushing against her dainty one. In the dimmed light of his dungeon bedroom, he peered into the emerald eyes he'd fawned over since childhood. He pet her cheek softly and bent down to kiss her gently. _Lily, I wish I could apologize for everything...I wish you could redeem me..._

Severus felt her legs open, giving him access, and he was glad he'd had some practice not too long ago. He let his hand slide over the length of her thigh a moment, feeling the softness of the skin before sliding it up the inside of the opposite leg, pausing at her entrance. He slid a finger against her folds, feeling the thin layer of moistness covering it, and reached for her clit gently. His fingers weren't the softest, but his touch was delicate and careful, tenderly teasing the erogenous bulb. His own erection was pressed against her hard with the proximity.

Tonks arched her back slightly as he slid that finger against her. She parted her lips and wetted them as one hand moved to gently rest on Severus's shoulder. Tonks pressed her lips hard up against his. She shifted her hips, wiggling her body in what she hoped was an enticing manner. She could feel his erection, and she found it ever more encouraging. It was oddly exciting, and strangely satisfying. Intimacy with Severus that was. It was like... some forbidden prize. A whole lot better than winning the Tri-Wizard Cup or something like that.

Snape watched her and almost forgot he was touching her as her tongue licked over her lips, mesmerizing him. The shock of the rough kiss she pushed against his lips, and the shimmy she gave however, reminded him of what he was doing. Part of him just wanted to jump her bones right then and there, but he knew it wouldn't be so easy. His fingers slipped across her wet clit, sliding down into the folds of her labia without penetrating yet, just preparing the terrain. When he felt it was enough to go further, he slid a finger inside, and curled it, giving it a twist, and pulling it out before starting the process over again.

Tonks let out the smallest gasp as those fingers slid over her clit. Her toes curled gently and a shivering breath slipped out of her lips when he pushed that finger inside of her. She turned her head away from him, a soft blush dancing across her cheeks, the shade of red almost matching that of her hair. Her teeth raked across her lower lip as he pushed that finger back into her. The hand that wasn't on Severus's shoulder curled in the sheets, gripping them tightly as he worked. She let out a soft sound of approval.

Severus watched her as she seemed to twist as he touched her, gasping and moaning. If it hadn't been for his recent misdeeds he'd have thought she were hurting and stopped, but now, he just reveled in how he was making her feel. He smiled and kissed down her neck, taking a nipple in his mouth, learning it's every surface with his tongue, finger still working below. After some time he let a second finger slither in, twisting, and scissoring until he could fit a third one in.

The hand that was gripping the sheets moved up to tangle her fingers in that think black hair. She... honestly didn't want him going anywhere. Tonks shivered as he worked on her body. Pleasure filled. Certainly wasn't what she had been planning on doing when she first slipped through his chamber doors.

"Please..." She breathed out softly.

She wanted him. He had _made_ her want him. Want him inside her. She wanted his body moving against hers, she wanted his hips pushing against her, she wanted him in her, on her, with her.

The sheets threatened to pull off the corner of the mattress at the rate Tonks Lily was clenching the sheets, writhing in pleasure. Snape was too enthralled by her breast and the growing wetness that had unleashed at his hand. His cock was twitching with a yearning to penetrate her, and then she pleaded for it. His heart was pounding in his ears as he pushed her onto her back gently. _Please..._ it had been so tender and so full of want. She _wanted_ him. He pulled his fingers out and gently brushed her legs to pry them open as he settled between her thighs. His dark gaze met those green gems one more time as the tip of his weeping erection brushed her folds. His breath roughened at the feel. Severus slid his hands up her sides and slithered them under her shoulders to pull her onto him. As he gently pulled, pushing himself lower against her body, until he ultimately sheathed himself into her with a breathed appreciation for the warmth he'd delved into. His large crooked nose met the crook of her neck and he breathed in her scent leaving small kisses, waiting to see how she'd taken having him inside her before pursuing.

Tonks shivered, her body clenching around him, her back arching, pressing her breasts against him. She let out a quivering moan. He was just so... large. Filling her up. She was in lust. So not love. Severus Snape was not someone to be 'loved'. No. Far too shady of a character, his loyalties seemed shaky. So yes, only lust. Simple lust filled the Lily shaped Tonks. She lifted her hips a bit, trying to invite him in more. She wanted him filling her, stuffing her, fucking her. Raw, and hard.

"Please." She pleaded for him again, her voice filled with need and want.

Her arms moved around him, holding him close. His kisses heated her skin, sent goosebumps down her spine. Wanted more? No. Hardly. She needed it.

He knew he'd been a bit quick at entering her, but she'd been so warm and inviting, he couldn't have stopped himself. His yellowed teeth scraped her as he pulled out slowly. _Please_ it was more demanding this time. The sound made his heart rate increase, and he sheathed himself in her harshly, hoping to extract a sound from her. Something primal.  
_I don't need help from a filthy little mudblood._ the words still haunted him to this day. How she'd turned her back. He pulled himself out and pushed himself in harshly again, following a slow rhythm of pleasure and pain.

His movements were down right blissful. The roughness and his size. She moaned softly, biting on her bottom lip to try to stifle the sound. Though she knew, most likely, no one could hear her. There was of course, the possibility of peeves terrorizing them. She could hear him now _TONKS AND SNAPE SITTING IN A TREE F-U-C-K-I-N-G._ Scampering down the halls, laughing like a mad-man. A blush danced across her cheeks at the though as she shifted to wrap her legs around his waist. Pulling him into her. Her fingers dug into Severus' back, her nails leaving small crescent moon shaped marks.

Severus bit the crook of her neck as he delved into her with force. Her nails were digging into his skin, and though this was somewhat painful - all things considered it was tickling compared to what he'd been through - it made him increase his rhythm. _It's too late._ He heard her voice say in his head, taken back to the moment after he'd apologized. His movements became fast, and harsh. His lips kissed the place he'd bit and moved up to meet her lips harsher than ever, seizing them in a bruising kiss. _I've made excuses for you for years._ He was panting as he doubled his speed, trying to shut the voice in his head, and finding it hard with the sight of the blush in her cheeks. His fingers tightened against her shoulders for a moment, and used the leverage of her shoulders to pull her harder on him a few times before sliding them down her back until he reached her hips. She was so tight, warm, and wet against his pulsing shaft and it was ever so slowly bringing him over the edge. His fingers dug into her skin, he was beginning to get rough.

She cried out softly, her breath was coming in gentle pants. She drug those nails down his back, before letting him go, her hands moving to once again, grasp those now crinkled sheets.

"S...Severus..." She moaned out softly, those pretty green eyes shutting, her nose crinkling a bit cutely.

She pressed her lips hard back against his, almost... angrily in a way. She nipped at his bottom lip playfully, flicking her tongue out, inviting him in.

The stutter in his name sent waves down his back, and he watched her close her eyes, nails digging down her back. _None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you._ her voice was saying in his head. He felt a tongue against his bruising kiss, and he pushed his into her mouth with force, taking control of the kiss as his hands slid to her knees. He pulled away and lifted those white soft legs on his shoulders, exposing his scarred chest. _You and your precious little Death Eater friends_

"Look at me" his voice was ragged and panted scratchy.

Tonks hesitated for a few long moments before those vibrant green eyes opened to look up at him. Taking in the contours of his face, the sharp darkness of his eyes. He really was... strangely beautiful. The way he had her body almost gave her a trapped feeling, but... it was generally okay. She moaned fairly loudly as she slipped her hand up his chest, moving to cup his cheek. That ragged voice, the scratchiness of his tone. It was... hot.

Severus watched those green eyes open and meet his darkened gaze. They were looking up at him, watching him, analyzing him. It was the way he'd always wanted Lily to look at him, and he felt his cheeks warm. _You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine,_ the inner monologue of Lily continued playing, and his jaw clenched harshly. He gripped her hips and used her legs to push and pull himself in and out of her faster than he had before.

She cherished the feeling of each thrust. The roughness pushing hard against her hips. She'd most likely be sore in the morning, but it was worth it. So very worth it. Lucky for Tonks, she was completely unaware of the internal conflict the man was going through. She moaned loudly as the male picked up his pace. Her body moving harshly with his motions.

He pushed her legs off him harshly, unable to have her look at him like that reach for him as if he were...attractive. He crushed his lips against hers harsher than he had, his hands gripping her neck, fingers raggedly running through her hair. He growled into the kiss he pushed on her, pulling himself out, and pulling away with a wicked grin.

As he pulled out of her, Tonks really didn't know what he was going to do. Half of her thought he was going to finish, but when he quickly repositioned her... in such a fashion.

Before she could say anything, he turned her around and lay above her, breathing down her neck and sliding his hands down her sides. He grabbed her wrists and pulled them up until he held them above her head. He chanted under his breath and rope bound them together, and slithered to one of the four posts of his bed to secure her. He grinned as he tested them. He kissed her neck as his hands gripped her hips and pulled her rump up until she was on her knees. His fingers slid between her legs and slid against her labia, and quickly replaced it with his pulsing cock.

As that rope tightened around her wrists. She flipped that long red hair so she could turn her head to look at him. She had expected general roughness, but restraints? She arched her back a bit as he slipped those fingers over her, a small gasp leaving her lips once those fingers had been replaced. She shifted her hips a bit, pressing herself onto him. She wanted him back inside her. Such an eager little Metamorphmagus.

A wave of red hair whipped, and the green gaze met his again. He watched her, arching her back, pressing against him, yearning for him so eagerly. His hands were rough against her hips. He leaned forward, his chest against her arched back, lips curled in a snarl at her ear.

"Change back," he hissed pulling the red hair back, his nose drawing a line on her cheek.

His hardness was pressed at her entrance.

"Tonks." he breathed, calling her by her preferred name for the first time.

Tonks peered at him with those green eyes for a moment and just gave the small nod. She was panting, if that's what it would take, then she'd change back. Her featured changed slowly. Her nose first, then her cheek bones, the general shape of her eyes, even the color dulled. The vibrant red hair dimmed to a soft shade of lavender. The whole process honestly didn't take any more time than 30 seconds. She pulled a bit at her arms as she wiggled her hips eagerly.

Lily's features melted and all that remained roped to his bed was Tonks. It wasn't as exciting but it didn't dim his arousal any less. He could feel her wetness against his member, feel the shimmy her hips gave against him. His features turned into a cruel smirk and he waved a hand at the wall in front of them transfiguring it silently into a mirror.

"Did you expect to soften me?" his voice was a hiss at her ear. The kind that made students sink in their seats and shiver with fright. "I want you to watch, to see so that you may never forget this moment."

Tonks looked at her reflection in the mirror for a moment. Staring at the way strands of hair were sticking to her forehead. She looked at Severus in the mirror. His hiss did send shivers down her back, causing the female to inhale sharply, her body tensing.

His fingers dug into her hips as he pushed himself into her harshly, rocking back and forth.

"I want you to scream for me," he growled giving her rump a harsh hit.

His fingers tightened on her hips as he pushed into her, she let out a low moan, letting her head fall forward as he rocked her body with his motions. She let out a small cry of pleasure, all for him. Only, for him. Her hands almost seemed as if they were trying to grasp something, anything. Her hands curling, and her fingers tangling with each other. She pulled against on the ropes. She wanted to be able to brace herself better.

He eyed her fingers clenching, attempting to cling the rope as she tensed, and moaned. He smirked maliciously and spanked her arse again, harder. When he was done her hair will have gone through every shade he promised himself.

"So eager." he said silkily as she let out a cry.

His hands slid up her back and parted ways at her shoulders, reaching under for her breasts. He pinched her nipples harshly and gripped her breasts as leverage to pull himself into her in another set of thrusts.

Tonks just let out another moan at that. This one louder than the last. She was eager. Her hair was already working its way through the colors, first pink, then red, now purple. Her body curled slightly as he pinched her breasts.

"Mmmm." She purred loudly.

The only thing she could think of was how good it hurt. His rough thrusts, his hard gropes. He was better at this than Tonks would have thought. Severus didn't seem like the type to get out much.

Severus grinned at her pur reaching a hand out, his wand flying to his open grasp. He leaned back after squeezing her left tit once more, watching her perfect unblemished back as black strips serpented out of his wand.

"Let's add some color, shall we?" he smirked bringing his arm up, and down in a slashing motion.

The dozen straps hanging out of his watch met her back with a swift sounding hiss. It wasn't what he'd learned that particular spell for, in fact he very much doubted the Dark Lord ever intended to use it in such a manner, and the thought made him smirk as red blotches appeared against her alabaster skin. Three more hits and surely he'd break the skin.

Tonks hadn't been looking at the mirror, she'd been looking at the bed. She wasn't even entirely sure what was going to happen until the sharp stinging pain moved through her body. Her eyes clenching shut tightly as she surprised cry mingled with pain, pleasure, and want, slipped through her lips. She turned her head sharply to look at him, though, the look in her eyes wasn't really one of anger. Did she had an issue with him hitting her? No. The pain had caused her warm skin to tingle. Her senses were sharp, and her eyes held a bit of... eagerness. Her lower lip quivered slightly as she looked back at him. She sucked in her lower lip, clamping her teeth over it before looking back to the mirror. Looking back at her reflection.

Her eyes met his with a mix of anger, pain, and want. The little slut still wanted him after everything. He'd used her to shag Lily, and now he was unleashing his anger on her and she still enjoyed it. His features were contented, pleased to get some anger, and yet, still annoyed with the want. Who in their right might could possibly _want_ him? The thought had no longer been in his mind that he brought the hissing strands of Dark Arts down on her splotched red back, a little harder than the last. His eyes met hers in the mirror with a twisted pleasure she'd probably only seen in Dark Wizards she'd faced in the field.

People had odd tastes. Tonks favored a werewolf, obviously she enjoyed the possibility of dangers. At the second hit, she cried out louder than before. Her eyes clenching shut as they watered in pain. Tonks let her head drop forward, her hair blocking her view of the mirror. She had caught that look right before she had closed her eyes. She wasn't entirely sure he was in it for the fun and games anymore. Her breath was coming out in quivering pants.

She was quivering and panting, face down in the mattress, and he laughed coldly.

"Did I tell you to look away?" he hissed, his cock twitching inside her, desiring to drive in harder and deeper, but she was almost where he wanted her.

The black strands met her skin again, this time leaving definite red stripes across her back, just lightly raised against the white of her skin. He sheathed his wand in his thigh holster and ran his hand against the skin, knowing that she'd see the black edges of his Dark Mark when she lifted her eyes once more.

Tonks kept those eyes clenched shut tightly at the third hit. Her body shivered violently, it stung and burned. The feel of his hands running over the stinging raised flesh, she arched her back a bit, as if to pull away from his hand.

She slowly lifted her head, her eyes opening as she stared at him through her light purple hair. She was doing her best not to look him in the eyes, which made her pretty eyes wander. She caught sight of the edges. And those pretty eyes went a bit wide, an extra gasp leaving her lips. She didn't expect... not him. Not to have it. Was he really... was he that close to the Dark Lord? Her body tensed tightly around him, there was a tinge of fear in her eyes, but... it was a natural reaction for anyone.

He moaned as he felt her clench around him in fear, avoiding his touch. He bent forward, to kiss up her spine, his dark hair brushing her hurt skin softly.

Half-way he began to lick her back, dragging it up again before raising himself, and thrusting into her hard. Sheathed to the rim, he began puling out, using his weight as he pushed and pulled into her with increasing speed. He gripped her rump roughly, though a little sweeter than before as he pounded into her, balls slapping against her thigh.

Her body gave a gentle shiver at his kisses, the wetness of his tongue made her close her eyes. Her fingers trying to grasp for something once more. It was hard to brace herself in this position. She gave a low, drawn out moan as he continued to thrust into her. She let her head drop forward again. He was so deep inside her, the pleasure from the sex itself was enough to almost numb the pain. The chemicals her brain was releasing. She moaned fairly loudly as she rocked her hips back against him slightly. It felt good, to have him that deep inside her.

He watched her muscles twitch and search for some sort of release, so way to rid herself of the pressure he was causing. He let his left hand slide down and reached under to press his fingers against her clit, wanting to see her practically fight against her bindings. He watched her in the mirror.

"Look." he hissed, bending down to bite the first piece of skin he could reach.

"I want you to remember the pleasure as much as the pain." he said quietly, his voice having the properties of a whip.

His fingers turned over her clit mercilessly as he continued to drive into her, feeling the pressure build itself in his groin. He could feel himself twitch towards his own release, slowing to keep it contained a bit longer. She would remember this first round. The thought caused him to smirk. He would give her a night to remember.

The pressure of his fingers against her clit made her shiver, as she pressed back into him, curling her body slightly, causing her hands to pull on the restraints. A moan slipped out of her throat. She would remember this till the day she died. She'd never, ever been treated this way. The pain he caused her, hurt so good, and the pleasure was beyond what she'd felt before.

Tonks had a decent amount of experience. But never once, did a man bring her anywhere near close to an orgasm. And Severus Snape? Was getting there. And quickly. She tugged harshly again on her restraints, her body wanting to coil in on itself as he continued to fuck her harshly.

Severus saw her pull back, the rope restraining her tensing, making the poll it was bound too oscillate lightly. His breath was harsh and a pant as he silently charmed a ring at the base of his cock. She was so close, he could feel it, and it wanted to see her come, to watch her abandon herself completely. His fingers continued to taunt her, pushing, circling, twisting, sliding against the wetness he had caused, reveling in the moans and movements he extracted from her. His member was hurting from his restraint and still he continued to delve into her harsh and fast, giving her no time to recover. His other hand was clasped tightly against her hip, steadying as he plowed.

Tonks let out an extremely loud, and fairly high pitched moan. "Oooooooh..." She moaned out loudly. He was quite relentless with his motions, not that that was a bad thing. Her whole body was tense. She was honestly trying to home off coming, but she was having a whole lot of issues. Her hands clenched and unclenched, her body causing her to tug on them harshly. Her wrists were stinging, rubbing against the harsh feel of the rope. The young female let out another loud moan.

"S-severus I c.. I can't..." Her words sounded a bit hoarse, she was struggling to speak and not moan at the same time.

But that was all the warning Severus got before she came around his throbbing member, her body clenching tightly around him. Her hair was a deep shade of purple as her body twisted and writhed, fighting the restraints.

The sounds that came out of her was music to his ears. His fingers still probing her clit were getting wrinkled from the wetness she produced and still he continued. Her words were enough for him to make the ring he'd made appear vanish with black smoke. She clenched around him, and the feeling sent him over the edge. She was coming harshly and he rode out his own orgasm, pushing harshly a few more times before collapsing with her on the bed, her knees unable to hold her up. Without a word he pulled his hand from under her and pull his limp member out before rolling so he lay on his back beside her.

He changed the wall back to it's stony self without a word or move, and turned to look at the metamorphmagus beside him. He smiled, not ready to untie her yet. Instead, he pulled her atop him so her arms rested behind his head.

"You're quite a sight, bound." he said silkily, a flash of sheer amusement flicking in his eyes.

Tonks looked down at him, panting. Her body was generally numb from the after effects, and she was in quite the wonderful mood. She shifted her legs, straddling him as she kneeled on shaky knees so she wasn't just laying flat against him.

"I..." She started, and just shook her head with this odd satisfied smile on her lips.

The purple haired woman gave the smallest laugh.

"Never had anything like that."

She tugged absently on her wrists, they were starting to openly sting again. Her flesh around the rope was red and slightly inflamed, but it really didn't seem to bother her much. Severus had successfully been the first man to make Tonks orgasm during sexual intercourse.

His hands seized her hips, and pulled her with him as he sat up against the headboard.

"I've never thought of using such means in bed." he admitted in his usual silky tone. Her skin was soft as he slid them up her side slowly, taking in her body.

Her nipples were still hard, and lightly red from his pinching, and he leaned forward to take one in his mouth, and lick every bit of it before moving on to the next one. He rested his face in her chest a moment, taking a breathe before setting his cheek on her shoulder.

Tonks shifted on his lap. Her hand moving to run through that thick black hair as she held him to her chest.

"No, I mean like... oh god." She sighed blissfully.

It wasn't even his wondrous methods, it was what they caused.

"I actually..."

She gave another little laugh, that content smile on her lips. She'd actually gotten off. She didn't have to fake it to make him feel better.

She's honestly forgotten the whole reason she'd made her way down to the dungeons in the first place. And she half caught herself wondering if she ever actually had to leave.

She spoke unable to finish a single sentence and he sighed. 'Save your breathe," his voice vibrated against her skin as he spoke in his usual tone that was barely above a whisper. "You'll need it for later." he promised with a smirk, falling back against the headboard to watch her.

His eyes lifted towards her bound hands and he tsked. At the rate she was going, he'd have to untie her to avoid any permanent damage. Without warning he cast a diffindo, which would surely cause her fall forward on him. No, if he healed her now, he wouldn't have to worry later. A few lazy wand flicks and some vials and balms from his office were floating towards the room.

Later? Was that a promise for more? Sly little Death Eater. Thinking about it sent shivers up her spine. She did fall forward onto him, her wrists stung as she moved to brace herself. She moved her body, shimmying down so she could rest her head on his chest.

Tonks turned her head to watch the vials and things float in. How sweet. He was going to tend to her wounds. She really hadn't expected him to, she could have cleaned herself up once she left. Was Mad-Eye still waiting for her?


	2. Chapter 2

_Finally got the second part done, I might write a "third" chapter with Lupin._

_Oh and comment you guys...It doesn't have to be long, just a note. It's the least you can do when I give you 9,496 words to read :p_

* * *

Severus lay there a moment with her head pressed against his chest, and he wasn't sure how he felt about her getting comfortable. He awkwardly pat her hair a stroke or two, and shifted her to the side, so she was sitting where he'd been.

He unrolled a black cloth of various silver items and pulled out a rather sharp scalpel. With a few precise moves, he cut the ropes without cutting the girl. He caught a vial and dabbed a few drops that caused her wounds to sizzle. When they were clear of the light smoke they'd let out, he took out his wand and lightly touched along it, murmuring in an undertone, as if he were singing the sweetest song. It wasn't long before the wounds closed themselves.

"Turn around." he ordered, "Wouldn't want to break skin on the first whipping." he added with an evil grin, and light chiding to his tone.

Tonks didn't make a sound, just watched. She crinkled her nose as the wounds smoked and sizzled. It was strangely beautiful, watching him work; he seemed so intense. Tonks felt her breath catch in her throat as she watched him. Then he spoke. She licked her lips and flipped over, offering him her back. She pulled her arms under her body, resting her head on her forearms. Her face turned to look at him. "Why would we ever want that?" She mused softly, shutting her eyes.

Severus caught himself smirking and rolled his eyes at her words. "Indeed." he agreed.

She was too trusting for her own good. Youth, he thought slightly annoyed as he rubbed his hands together to warm the balm that covered them. He straddled her rump, and began rubbing her back, massaging the balm in, adding more over the redder parts.

"It no fun if we haven't gotten a few good hits and screams out first." he added as he worked the balm in until her back was its usual flesh colour.

She sighed almost longingly. The way he rubbed her felt fantastic, and the balm felt wonderful. It was warm and soothing. So maybe she was young and trusting, but, wasn't Dumbledore the one who kept telling everyone to trust in Snape more? Was there a better way to form a trust filled bond? Tonks just gave a playful chuckle. Screams of pleasure she hoped. A pain that would feel blissful against her skin. She made a soft mmmm sound as he rubbed her back, all traces of the stinging sensation leaving.

His lips met her neck, kissing up and down to kiss across and reach the other side. He swung his leg and sat beside her, watching her lay naked on his bed. He debated how to tie her this time, tempted to do the same, but start her off with more rope to move with.

Severus pulled out his wand and conjured a long stretch of black rope, with a smirk. "Knot preferences?" he asked maliciously.

Tonks opened one eye, peering up at Severus. She rolled her shoulders slightly. "Whatever is your pleasure, Professor." She spoke, shifting on the bed. She was still happily satisfied from the last bout. That soft purple hair cascading from her head. She was comfortable.

Severus grasped her wrists tighter than he'd anticipated, and wrapped the ropes around them, choosing to tie them together, her palms facing each other. He fastened them tightly, cursing the knots so she wouldn't get out of them.

"Perhaps you'll remember _this_ lesson." he hissed sharply, not expecting to be reminded of the days he'd taught her potions.

He reached for his wand and stood, giving it a flick to make the bed larger, though made no motion to climb back in yet. Instead he walked around the mattress to the other side. "So beautifully vulnerable." he said more to himself than anything.

Tonks was never the best student. It half amazed her she was an Auror. When taking the test, she passed flying colors on her disguise portion without even studying, the rest of it she just skirted by. Tonks laced her fingers together once her hands were bound. At least she'd be able to grasp herself this way. This was a lesson she'd never forget. One of those life moments, you can refer everything back to. She shifted on the bed, turning every so often so she could watch him move around the room. She swallowed hard at his words. _So beautifully vulnerable_ She wasn't _that_ vulnerable, was she? She could always just... no. No she couldn't. He'd cursed the knots. She could pull and pull all she'd liked. And she'd be stuck. Wandless, naked, and tied. Talk about trusting someone. Nymphadora Tonks, had quite willingly put herself in the hands of Severus Snape. What if the dungeon caught on fire? Would he leave her there? No, that kind of talk was just Moody getting to her. If you can not trust the ones you need to rely on in the end, there is something truly wrong with that picture.

He watched her as his words had obviously sunk into her. She was realizing how vulnerable she was, how much he could do to her. He sat on the bed and ran a hand down her spine.

"Completely at my mercy." he breathed thoughtfully. "And do feel free to scream. No one will hear." he promised on a sadistic tone, his words reflecting in his dark gaze, they were back to the cold black tunnels they'd always been.

His wand extended and stretched into a black paddle. He clasped her neck harshly and pulled her to her knees leaning her hands against the headboard.

He pressed the paddle to her left cheek and made a circular motion before bringing it down on her rump. The strength sufficient to send her whole body forward.

Tonks licked her lips a bit nervously as his words slipped into her ears. No one could hear her scream. Surely there was a portrait some where down here? Or perhaps not. What sort of portrait would want to hang out in the dungeon? Surely they'd leave and go visit. Pictures need social lives too. She shivered gently at the hand on her spine, and looked a bit startled when he pulled her to her knees in such a harsh manor. Using the headboard to brace herself, she knew as soon as that paddle touched her, what he was going to do. But knowing, and bracing herself, did not stop the sharp yelp that came out of her lips upon impact. Her body rocking forward and her head dropping down as she bit on her lower lip.

He watched her brace herself, prepare herself, and inevitably fall prey to the biting of his makeshift paddle. He ran a hand caressing the pink skin a moment before hitting her with it again and again. Though he didn't increase his strength, he made sure to hit every angle, giving her rump an equal pink shade, enjoying every colour addition, yelps and screams that came with it.

Tonks yelped at the next hit. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been _spanked_. Paddled! And by a former Professor and an Order member. Her hair was slowly turning a reddish pink, showing her embarrassment even though she was trying to keep the colour from showing in her cheeks.

Severus noticed the pink of her hair. It wasn't the usual striking pink she defiantly wore, but one that surely matched the flush she wore in her cheeks. Not that he could see it from where he kneeled. The paddle vanished with a puff of grey smoke and he sheathed the wand. His hands caressed her rosy arse and he felt a stir between his legs. He ran his fingers down her thighs and up again, letting his fingers wander without touching the pink folds between her legs, but everywhere around. Teasing her.

Tonks toes curled as he touched her. The sensitive skin tingling under his soft brushes. She moved her body on the headboard, shifting back a tad so she could place her face against the cool sheets of the mattress, her hands still above her head, resting against the headboard. She was almost offering herself to him. Her hips up, head down. She flicked her gaze to look at him. Her eyes were a soft husky blue.

His black gaze met her icy blue eyes, and he grinned wickedly. There she was, arse up for the taking, head in the mattress. It almost made him chuckle out loud. Without a word he crawled up until his face was close to her own and gave a malicious smirk, pulling her ropes up, and her front off the mattress.

"Let's give that mouth of yours something better to do," he whispered in her ear before propping himself against the headboard.

It was only fair she do some work of her own this time around.

Tonks shivered at his words. Peering up at him. Something better to do with her mouth? She shifted on the bed, moving to give herself a much better angle. Those bound hands forming a small circle so she could grasp his member. She dipped her head and flicked her tongue across the tip of his shaft. The pink haired Auror hadn't wasted any time.

He looked down and watched her shift. For a moment he thought she was cowering, but soon enough her bound hands had grasped his half hard member, and flicked it with her tongue. It gave a twitch, perking up slightly. His hand reached for the pink hair, feeling its softness lightly as he shifted to get comfortable.

Tonks took a bit more of him into her mouth, wrapping her tongue slightly around the tip. She gave his member a bit of a squeeze. The hand on her hair felt like a sign of encouragement as she pulled off his member. She licked a long wet line up his shaft, shifting her hands to try to get a better angle at it. She'd never had to do this with her hands tied before. It was proving more difficult than she thought.

His eyes closed as she took him in, feeling himself harden at the warmth moistness that enveloped him. Her tongue licked up, bound hands angling him differently. He could see the struggle, and it aroused him to watch her. His fingers ran through her hair roughly and pulled her head up slightly. He gripped his shaft with his free hand, and traced her lips with the tip before giving her free reign again.

Tonks panted a little bit after he gave her free reign once more. She licked her lips, looking up at him with those blue eyes before wrapping her lips back around his member, taking as much as she could into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his shaft, pulling her head off him slowly. Lapping slightly at his member. She wanted him hard. Hard and ready. She shifted her hips, squirming a bit. She was turned on, wet, she wanted him.

Severus leaned back, glancing at her lazily as she took him in. Watching his shaft disappear into her mouth, her icy blue gaze fixed on him...he was harder than he'd anticipated. He threw his head back against the headboard, closing his eyes to focus on that wonderful tongue, lapping, squirming, and teasing. His breath grew shallow, and his fingers curled harshly into her hair, seizing a fistful of soft pink strands.

Tonks shifted, pulling her hands away from his member. She shifted again, trying to find a semi-comfortable position while she slide her bound hands under her body, specifically, between her legs. Her lips quickly found their way back to his member, taking as much of him as she could into her mouth, she swallowed slightly, before pulling up with a little gasp. With her hands between her legs, she parted her folds and rubbed a bit roughly at her clit. Why just pleasure Severus when she can pleasure herself and him at the same time?

He felt her shift, but kept his eyes closed, focused on the pleasure her mouth was giving. When she gasped he looked down at her, and took a moment to take in the canvas before him. She was laying over her hands, obviously touching herself as her mouth seized him. His lips pressed together, as his tongue slid behind his teeth, considering things a moment.

"Impatient little thing." he muttered wand gripped in his hand.

He pressed the tip to her neck and pulled out of her mouth. Without a word the black strands he'd conjured earlier slithered down to gently lick her skin. He gave her a malicious smirk and yanked the rope up harshly to give it was few twists around the post, giving her less room to move, though enough for her to lean her arms on the mattress.

She was impatient. She couldn't help it. Tonks stopped all motion when the tip of that wand touched her neck. She swallowed hard after he pulled himself from her mouth. Blue eyes slipping shut when the strands danced across her skin. A soft yelp left her lips when he yanked on the rope so suddenly, so harshly. She looked at him, an eager expression in her eyes. She was waiting for it. She wanted him to hit her. What a strange feeling. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage. Adrenaline pumping.

He brought her arms up until they could reach the post and let go. The tip of his wand slid up her shoulder and down her back, tickling her skin as he moved to a more suitable position. He didn't move just yet, other than pull back so the whip no longer touched her. She would expect a hit, and anticipation was so very much entertaining. Severus brought his arm back silently, and with a definite hiss, the straps came down in a flurry of black and collided with her back. He let them linger on her skin extending his arm to let them dance across her skin and repeated the process once more a little more harshly.

Tonks let out a shivering sigh, her eyes slipping shut as the whip slid over her skin. It was teasing. When he pulled away, she sucked in a harsh breath, and then he hit her. She released that breath in the form of a pleasure filled cry of pain. Her hands curling against each other. And then he hit her again. She let her head drop, pressing against the mattress to stifle her cry. They weren't bad cries. Hardly. They were cries that almost begged and pleaded for more. Yes, yes it did hurt. But it hurt so good.

The sounds that came out of her were delicious, and he was even harder than he'd believed possible. He teased her back with the whip a little more, watching the black strands ripple against her skin playfully. His other hand reached between her thighs to feel her moistness, proof that she was enjoying this as much as he was. He pulled his fingers away and whipped her harder than before, putting a bit more momentum into the hit. Three more and lines of red began to stretch on her back. He paused to watch them grow with the magic from the strips. It was nowhere near as quick as sectumsempra, but it was beautiful nonetheless. Without warning the straps hissed and met her wounded back once more.

Tonks let out a sharp cry before biting down on a clump of sheets. Her body writhing a bit. Her back was stinging, it was to be expected. She honestly didn't think of putting magic into a whip, seeing as a whip alone tended to be quite effective. Her body curled a bit as the last hit came. A muffled choked cry was released into the fabric of the bed. Her eyes watering as she clenched them shut. When she released the cloth she was panting harshly, trying to catch her breath.

Snape watched her writhe and pant flat on the bed. He could smell the irony scent of blood, and distinct scent of fear. He lowered and kissed up her spine, lips barely brushing her back, careful not to touch her wounds. He licked the nap of her neck, and with it a small smear of blood.

Her breathing slowed as he kissed along her spine. They were so soft, and tentative. It caused her body to relax, though the pain was still quite apparent. It would fade as things progressed. As her body released all those delicious little pleasure sensors, she would be feeling just perfect soon enough.

"I'd hate to stain the sheets." he sneered, hand running up her back roughly, not as careful to touch her wounds, smearing a hand length of blood across it. He reached for the rope and unwrapped a few turns, giving her a little more leeway. Severus lay down on his back beside her. "Come." he said quietly, calling her onto him.

Tonks made a quivering sound of pain as he ran his hand over her wounds so harshly. And when he beckoned her, she got back to her knees, crawling over to him, on top of him. She straddled his waist and rubbed herself against his member slightly before looking at him. She wanted him inside her. She wanted to be on him. Riding him. She almost felt like... like she was supposed to be asking him permission.

Severus watched her as she moved upwards. Her breasts were beautiful and perky...unharmed. His eyes scanned her as she moved onto him. Straddling him. He wondered if the carpet matched the drapes, but there was no _carpet_ to compare the drapes to. He smirked. Hesitation, her eyes were calculating. She had learned her lesson.

"Feeling hesistant, pet?" he drawled running his hand down her chest.

It left an orange-y trail from the blood. He rested his hands on her hips, fighting the urge to just push her down on him harshly, ready or not. He wanted to be inside her, feel the moist, warm interior he'd discovered earlier.

_Pet_. The word rung through her ears. She was the Potions Master's _pet_. Tonks licked her lips in an almost hungry manor as she shifted her hips on top of him. "Do I... Can I..." She wasn't entirely sure how to ask him. Should she just come out and ask? She moved those bound hands to rest against his chest. "Can I have you inside me?" Her voice held a bit of a pleading tone to it. She wanted it more than he did.

Her words made his lips turn upwards into a smile that was rather predatory. He watched her eagerness, her open display of want, and restraint. It was most admirable, if he'd known sooner he'd have whipped her years ago. His fingers drew a line from one breast to the other and he sighed as if lost in thought. After all they needed attention too. He kissed each one and when he pulled back again, an evil grin crossed his impenetrable mask. He circled a nipple with his wand, making a silver clamp fasten itself to the skin, drawing a line of links until he circled the next. Much better, he thought glad he'd paid attention to one of Lucius's discussions about his wife.

There was a noticeable wince in her eye as the clamps fastened themselves to her nipples. Who knew there was a spell for that one? She was more than willing to let him do what he wanted to her though, mainly, because she was getting exactly what she wanted from it to. She took that chain gently in her mouth, trying to keep her head a bit low as to not pull on them so much. It was painful on the sensitive flesh, it was another sensation the metamorphmagus wasn't used to.

"You may." he finally accepted, pulling the chain gently and placing it in her mouth.

It wasn't that he didn't want her, he'd been fantasizing about her wet cunt since before the first lash of the whip. He'd considered pushing all the games aside, but in this moment, he knew it had been more than worth it.

He'd given her permission. There was a twinkle of excitement that fluttered through those blue eyes as she lifted her hips a bit, turning her head - but almost immediately looking back down at Snape, due to the simple factor of pain. She was trying to angle herself properly onto him. She was honestly having a small bit of difficulty without the use of her hands to guide him inside her.

She gave almost a pleading whimper as she rubbed herself against his shaft, trying to get his member inside her. She tugged lightly on her hands, if she could just... but there was no breaking those bonds. Not right now anyway.

Severus watched her struggle, her moist center brushing his hard shaft. Teasing him as she practically whimpered. Her harsh movements made her realize that she would meet pain if she looked away from him and he smirked. It was one of his more genius plans, he had to admit.

He tutted lightly, slipping his head between her bound arms. His hands grasped her breasts harshly careful to hit the clamps well enough to see her wince. He slid his hands down her abdomen, lips crushing against hers, tasting the metal against his mouth. He pushed her head upwards with his kiss, causing tension in the chain as his hand slid to his shaft and positioned himself at her entrance.

All she had to do was push down. His other hand slid down her stomach and he pressed his thumb to her wet clit, stroking it with some pressure.

Tonks whimpered loudly as he grasped her breasts. The feeling sending a sharp ripple through her spine. It was a beautiful feeling. As he kissed her, it pulled harshly on the chain. She let out a muffled cry against his lips.

She moved her hips, pushing herself slowly down onto his member. A moan slipping out of her lips, as she closed her eyes in bliss. She rocked her hips a bit, settling herself onto him. And then she stopped, as if relishing the fact he was in her. It felt almost better than the first time.

His hand moved away to let the woman spear herself onto him, and he moaned against her chin as she shimmied herself to a more comfortable position. His hands raked up her legs and settled on her hips. Severus settled back a bit so he could look at her, eyes following the lines of the chain from her mouth to her breasts. They were so close and the moment was so intimate . If she looked down she would see the scar slashing down opposite his heart better than ever, or even the couple that slashed his abdomen. Gifts from aurors past, though nothing to the ones that covered his back from his father's punishments. He looked at her, her perfect skin, the blushing of her nipples, the chain between the rosy lips. It was beautiful, and he couldn't help but to let his fingers gently roam her skin. There was no need to do it harm, there would be enough to come.

Tonks just kept him inside her. It felt... so very nice. It was almost a minute before the woman rocked her hips on him gently. Moving him inside her. She let her head drop forward a bit, giving a tad bit of slack to the chain. She'd have to remember that. Keep herself from doing more unneeded harm.

Each motion was painful. The skin on her back pulled and stretched as she moved. A constant reminder of what had happened, and what was to come. An eager reminder. She licked her lips, her tongue pulling slightly on that chain.

Severus watched her carefully, fingers gently caressing the bottom of her breast as she shifted him inside her. The warmth and wetness that embraced him was simply delicious, and he fought not to rock his hips against her. Instead, her watched the chain slack, and her careful movements. He had an idea of how much she hurt, but it mattered very little to him in the light of desire. His dark gaze met her icy blue eyes smirkingly before crushing his lips against her in a bruising kiss. He pushed his tongue past, tasting her own as they met over the metal.

Tonks pressed her lips hard against his. Their mingling tongues pulling absently on the chain. She moved her hips on him, a wince noticeable in her face. It was honestly just generally uncomfortable for her to be moving like this. But, the pleasure from the way Snape filled her was certainly something else. She gave the smallest pleasure filled moan as she moved the best she could on him.

The sounds she made made his cock twitch inside her. She was moving, and it was heavenly but he wanted more. Oh he wanted so much more from the eager metamorphmagi. His hands grasped her hips as he pushed himself to meet her.

He kissed harshly up her cheek until his lips hovered near her ear to deposit a single word: "Faster."

_Faster_. That one word, sounded like the most brilliant idea to ever slip into Nymphadora Tonks' ears. And she obeyed, much to her body's dislike. She moaned - louder this time, as she moved on him. Yes. Faster was definitely a wonderful suggestion. Her body was tense, the motions hurting her back, her breasts, her body. But, it just... it felt so splendid. It hurt so wonderfully.

His hands held her hips tightly, helping her motion to go faster. Though it had nothing to do with easing the pain, anymore than helping his pleasure. Impatience made his hips rock harshly against her, helping set the tempo. His head fell to her shoulder, breathing harshly as she quickly rose and fell on his shaft. His lips kissed the skin they met, and without warning, he bit down hard at the crook of her neck.

If Snape's helpful motions hadn't dragged it out of her. The bite certainly would. She let out a loud, screaming moan, her head falling backwards, pulling harshly on the nipple clamps. The pain, the pleasure, the feel. It was harsh and far too much. Her body wasn't used to this kind of thing. It was fabulously beautiful.

Though there was no one in the dungeons to hear the two screaming, Tonks had descended for a reason. Mad Eye had sent her, hoping that Tonks would successfully get the ingredients they needed for their next endeavour. He had no time for paperwork, and the Ministry would take to long to supply. Clunking with his wooden leg, he made his way to the dungeons, pausing at Severus's office. Though the office showed no sign of a struggle, other than Tonk's coat laying strewn carelessly on the floor, he most definitely heard her scream. Without a second thought he sent a rather powerful bombarda towards the Potion Master's door and quickly made his way through it.

Clank. Clank. Clank. Ca-Clank. Pause.

"What the devil is going on here?" he growled harshly spotting Tonks atop the ex-death eater. His good eye grew wide while the other rolled into the back of his skull.

Snape had been licking Tonks' neck when they'd been so rudely interrupted. He pulled his hand away from her clit and set it on the other side of her hip, feeling her freeze up from the interruption.

Tonks turned to face her mentor, letting out a yelp from having pulled her chain in the process. Moody's presence had made her forget she was still clamped. She wasn't quite sure how she felt, and her hair kept shifting as she thought it through. Part of her felt embarrassed, while another part of her found it kind of hot that she'd been caught. "Hiya Mad-Eye," she panted, spitting out the chain. "I um…" she turned to face Severus. "We um…"

Snape's gaze was cold and impenetrable as always. His erection hadn't lessened in the slightest, he was enjoying watching Tonks squirm, and he really didn't quite give a shit about what Moody thought or who he'd tell. No one would believe it either way. "Why don't you go clean your eye, Moody,"/font he told him silkily.

The metamorphmagi shivered at the seeming animosity in Snape's voice. His eyes were so cold, and nowhere near as playful as they'd been. A shiver slithered down her spine, "I've nothing," she mumbled stating the obvious. There was no lie to be told, she was straddling Snape.

Moody remained speechless for quite sometime, unsure about how to react. However, when Snape spoke he slammed his staff and took a step forward. "My eye is fine, and seeing much more than I'd care," he growled angrily towards the greasy git. "Now untie Tonks and I'll be on my way."

Severus laughed coldly, "Untie her?" he demanded silkily, raising an eyebrow towards the decaying aurora. "Only if she wants me to," he retorted thrusting into the now red haired girl harshly.

At this the grey haired mad with a spinning eye looked expectantly at the girl.

Feeling him inside her so roughly, and in front of audience was more than she'd ever lived. She wanted to moan in pleasure, but was fairly certain it would be inappropriate. Instead, his action pulled out a whimper like that of a beaten dog. "Um…" she squeaked, her hair turning a sickly shade of green. "I'll meet you in a few hours yeah?" she asked Moody sheepishly.

"You heard the lady, get out." Snape warned menacingly, thrusting again into Tonks, this time using the hands on her hips to pull her to him. With a flick of his wand he closed the curtains to his four poster and looked at Tonks with a malicious grin.

His tongue caressed the skin he'd so viciously bitten and he kissed up her neck, forcing her chin up slightly, pulling the chain into her mouth once more. One of his hands ran up her back, grazing her wounds before reaching her shoulder. His freshly bloodied fingers gripped it savagely helping pushing her down on him. His cheek pressed against hers, soft black strands of hair caressing her skin in the process.

Tonks whimpered as he slid his hands over those open wounds. A pleasure filled sound spilling from her lips. Her whole body ached, she pressed herself hard against him, those nipple clamps only hurting her more. That chain spilled out of her mouth at an exceptionally loud moan. The clumsy little Auror seemed to be having quite the time trying staying quiet. Her skin was heating from the thought that they had an audience, only releasing her cry when the telltale clonking of Moody's departure had sounded.

The sounds that were coming out of her were heavenly in Snape's ears. Every moan, scream, grunt, and expression of pleasure and pain intermixte just made him throb with yearning and pleasure. The metal of the clamps were cool against his hot skin, buried under the soft cushion of her breasts that were now tightly pressed to his chest. His lips crushed against her again, pushing the chain deeper into her mouth and pulling into his mouth causing a light tug-o-war to be played with the clamps attached to her nipples pulling and releasing the strain.

Tonks practically screamed into the kiss. All the mingled feels were so intense. Her skin was hot, her body almost feverish to the touch. The feeling of the clamps pulling hard against her nipples. She was moving as fast as she could on him. Her body ached and strained. Although it was more than fantastic, she really didn't think she could take much more.

Severus slid his hand from her hip to stimulate her clit. Every sound and movement from her was sending him closer to the edge with a growing pace. He wasn't sure he would have her come a second time, having gone a bit harshly on the pain, but at this point he doubted either of them could last much longer. His thumb made small circles above the small bud, pressing as he did so. He wasn't such an asshole to take all the pleasure for himself.

Tonks was far more than satisfied. She didn't need to get off a second time. Tonks whole body tightened as he rubbed and stimulated her clit. Those pretty blue eyes of hers were shut tightly. Her breath was in sharp pants, little sounds of pleasure and pain slipping out of her lips with each breath.

His thumb continued to put pressure feeling her tense and sound her pleasure more. His hips rocked forward into her in quick sharp thrusts, member pulsing with the need to release. Severus buried his face in her shoulder, breaths sharp and shallow, panting. His eyes were closed, teeth brushing her skin as he fought his own body's release a bit longer.

Tonks bit hard on her lower lip, holding in a sound. Tonks was loud. She couldn't help it. It was lucky for her that Severus's chambers lied so deep within the castle of Hogwarts, otherwise they'd probably have a lot of visitors wondering just what Severus was doing to the poor female. "Nnnn...S... Severus!" She moaned loudly.

The sound of his name from her lips caused a moan to escape his lips, and bury itself in her shoulder. His body shuddered and his arms wrapped around her, pressing her harshly to his chest as his hips gave a final thrust up, delving furthest he could in her folds. His cock twitched as he spilled himself inside her. Severus pressed his lips to hers, and let the silver chain slip out tongue pushing into her mouth, hands moving up to run his fingers through her light pink hair as he rode out his orgasm.

Tonks' body gave a harsh shudder as his warm liquids filled her. She pressed her lips harshly back against his. Her breasts throbbed and ached. Her back stung painfully. But the feeling of him surpassed all that. The pink haired female moved her tongue against his.

Snape reached for his wand, tapping the bed without breaking their kiss. His fingers finally grasped the ebony wand and lifted it before slashing it above, slashing a gash in one of the beds four posters, before finally cutting the tended rope. Feeling Tonks fall forward, he held her, sliding them both laying down on the mattress. He rested his chin on her shoulder a moment, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent.

"Thank you." he breathed lightly in her ear, feeling a stroke of pink touching his cheeks. It had slipped, and sounded out in such a low tone, he almost hoped she hadn't heard. He pushed the thought aside and breathed in deeply.

Tonks was breathing hard, and honestly couldn't hear him over the sound her her own blood pumping through her ears. She laid there on top of him as she tried to generally come to a calm. Her heart was slamming against her rib cage. She laid there for a moment before she made a soft sound as she shifted against him. Those hard metal clips were hurting her. She picked her head up a bit, to look down at him. Her cheeks took on a light pink tinge. "I... um... can you...?" She looked away from him, almost as if in embarrassment. As if she chose now to be embarrassed.

Severus just wanted to roll over and sleep, but things seldom worked that way. Her cheeks were as pink as her hair, and she could barely look at him as she quietly pleaded. He sat up with her and looked down to her clamped nipples. He smiled let his fingers linger a moment, refusing to give into shame.

"These bothering you?" he breathed in her ear, fingers poised ready to release them if she asked.

Tonks kept her gaze away. Peering down at the bed. "Y... yes, sir." _Sir_. The word had slipped out of her lips before she'd even realized she'd said it. Her hair and cheeks darkened a shade of red. Perhaps he'd be more inclined to take them off though. She silently hoped he wouldn't comment on the fact she'd called him sir. Though, she'd called him Professor earlier, it can't be much worse than that.

Snape sighed at the word sir and took off the clamps with a few light strokes of his wand. Though it pained him to be called sir, and be reminded of his age, and that once again he was shagging a student. It didn't matter that Tonks had graduated some time ago, he'd been her potions professor. It struck him even harder that once again, he was bedding a Black, and his cheeks flushed ever so slightly, but the curtains of black greasy hair covered them nicely. To avoid her seeing it he kissed down her chest and lightly kissed the purpled nipples, careful not to cause her more harm.

He rested his head on her chest. "I'm going to untie you, leave and I can promise you will not only scar but worsen your wounds." it wasn't a threat, if anything he was being honest, the wounds she had were inflicted by some of his own spellwork, and only he had the means to heal them.

His words probably should have stirred her more, but the slender female was just grateful to have the clamps removed. She pulled a bit on her hands, she realized she was still in quite the awkward position. She gave a small nod, listening to his words. Untying sounded wonderful. To have proper use of her hands once more. She didn't want the scars. How would Lupin feel about that one? Seeing scars caused by the person he used to pick on? Hardly a welcome sight.

Severus took her silence as a positive response, and slid out from under her arms. He stored his wand and untied the knots with efficient moves. It was something he'd grown accustomed to in the service to the Dark Lord. He took her hand and looked at her wrist assessing the damage. His lips pulled down slightly and he sighed. He looked down at their tangled limbs and slowly moved himself out from under her, careful not to shake her too much.

"Lie on your stomach." he said in his usual cold and quiet tone. He swung his legs off the bed and stood walking towards a cabinet. He was careful to not let the shrine to Lily show in any way as he reached for a few phials and bottles.

Tonks' wrists throbbed now that the rope was off them. The release of pressure on her skin just ached violently. She settled down onto the bed, lying on her stomach as instructed. She kept her face down, her head resting on the arms she pulled to lay under her neck.

She let those blue eyes of hers shut. She was taking in the calm that followed after. She ached. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, she really could have fallen asleep there, but she re-opened her eyes. Forcing herself to stay awake.

Snape walked over to her and pulled the sheet over her arse, a faint blush growing on his cheeks. _Yes, of course, have some reservations now._ he thought to himself bitterly.

He straddled her rump, and flicked his wand to open the jars, and hold them on the bed. He opened a bottle of firewhiskey, and emptied a fair amount on a clean rag.

"This won't be pleasant." his tone was almost apologetic as he held the rag to her lips so she could bite on it. "But it won't leave a mark once I'm done." he promised in a quiet silky tone.

Without warning he stabbed his wand into a first wound, and carefully pulled away, careful not to have the black smoke touch her skin as he pulled it out.

Tonks could smell the alcohol before he put it on the rag. A mild look of confusion touched her eyes, but she opened her mouth and bit on the rag anyway.

She did not expect what was to come. She assumed it was going to hurt, why else would he give her a rag to bite down on? She knew it was going to hurt, but she had no idea how badly. The mingles of pleasure were gone, the endorphins now wearing off...

She screamed when that wand stabbed the first wound. Her body tensing, back arching as she bit hard on that rag. She clenched her eyes shut tight as they watered. Fuck. She whimpered around the rag, trying to stiffle her sounds of pain. There was no pleasure in stabbing a wand into an already open wound. No pleasure at all.

Severus winced as the rag barely helped stifle her cry. He reckoned by the second one she'd have taken enough of the whiskey to numb herself slightly. He reckoned she probably wouldn't come back after he was done fixing the damage he'd inflicted, and he wasn't sure how that made him feel.

His free hand pressed itself flat on her shoulder, so she wouldn't move as much for the second one. Though it wasn't the excuses that would lack to explain scars on an auror, that hadn't been the goal. He sighed and repeated the process on the next lash beside the first. He repeated the process a total of nine times after that one before setting down his wand, and glancing over the freshly bleeding back.

He crinkled his nose and pulled out a small red phial and handed it to Tonks. "Drink this." he said quietly. It would help her regenerate blood, he didn't need her to faint on him either. He took another cloth along with a bottle of alcohol and gently cleaned the wounds.

The whiskey did help, but it didn't stop the pain. It didn't still the ache as he finished. The whole process really did almost make her pass out. The past pleasure she'd felt in her evening here with Severus was so very far gone. Through the whole process, she had done her best to not make much noise - but it didn't seem to help much.

When he finished, and it left her panting and half lidded, and spat out the rag in her mouth. The lingering taste of fire whiskey dancing across her mostly numbed tongue. She looked up at him - her fingers shaking a tad as she took the phial. "What is it? She asked softly. But she didn't wait for a reply before she drank it. She cringed fairly openly as the alcohol stung her wounds. A wince noticeable in the way she crinkled her nose and clenched her eyes shut tightly.

His face remained placid as she winced and gasped, making noise as he cleaned her wounds. It wouldn't help to seem anything less than knowing what it was he was doing. "It will help you regenerate blood." he said quietly finishing up his disinfection of her lashes.

Without a word he unstraddled her and got up off the bed. He stood stark naked and gave her a hand. "Come, a shower will help, and then we'll get you a few more potions." his voice was low and as comforting as it could be, though nothing exiting the lips of Severus Snape could ever be comforting.

It was strange. He was being so... sweet about the whole thing. She felt her cheeks tint pink as she reached up to take his hand, as she slid off the bed. "T...thank you, Severus." She muttered softly - almost as if embarrassed to thank him. A shower sounded delightful. Although her body still ached slightly, she felt a whole lot better than she did ten minutes ago.

Severus held her hand gently, and led her towards the back of the room past a heavy oak door to the washroom. With a mutter the shower turned on, hot water ran sending some steam in the cold air of the dungeons. Two fluffy black towels with the Slytherin crest hung on a rack at arms length from the large shower. For a second time that night, Snape walked into the shower, only this time with Tonks in tow.

Without a word he offered her the spot in the water. There wasn't much product wise, a few odd vials of products he'd made himself, not that it ever helped with the grease his hair gained from potion making. With an irritated grunt, he called a few products forth from a cupboard he had filled with gifts of Christmases past. It annoyed him when people gave him such items, but for the first time he was glad to have some on hand.

A sparkling bottle of some shampoo Albus had given him the previous year came for and settled on the empty shelf before Tonks. "Dumbledore," he muttered before she could say anything, acidly denying ownership of such a thing.

Tonks wrapped her arms around her chest as she slipped into the shower, and under the water. As if that small amount of decency was needed at this point in time. She closed her eyes as the water moved over her body. A small sigh leaving her lips. The warmth felt good.

She did find herself smiling at the shampoos. "Of course." She muttered softly as she squeezed some of the shampoo into her palm, before working it into her hair, and rinsing it out.

His movements were economical and calculated, soaping himself quickly and efficiently. When she was done with the water, he gently moved her to rinse. He opened his eyes when his hair was once again, clean, and stared at her. His features were stoic, and he seemed far in thought, already building himself an array of potions he would and could give her to help the healing and conceal their misdeeds to the best of his ability. The last thing he needed was a werewolf at his dungeon door, though he was quite certain Moody would tell on them. It was the week before the full moon, and they got more irritable until the end of the cycle.

He pulled her closer and sighed turning her around. He set his hands on her shoulders to keep her still and closed his eyes, chanting. It sounded like a Gregorian chant against the stone walls, solemn belonging in a monastary, not the dungeon shower. It was the same two words repeated thrice per cut. _Vulnera Sanentur_ The wounds closed slightly, though not completely. Once done, he had taken a few steps back.

"Allergies?" he asked silkily closing the water with a wand tap.

Severus took a towel and wrapped it around himself, stepping out of the room towards his personal stash.

Tonks stayed completely still as the elder male worked on her back. Listening softly to his muttering. He was strangely calming when he wasn't glaring or yelling at you. This time, his actions didn't hurt her, it didn't cause her any physical pain.

When he asked her about allergies, she had to think for a moment. "Um... Doxy eggs, but other than that nothing I know of." Tonks peeked out of the shower after him, one arm still covering her breasts, her hips tucked back a bit - out of sight. Did he want her to stay here? She wasn't sure. So she went with the safe path of waiting.

Severus pulled out a few phials, pausing at a few for a moment muttering to himself. He considered his options fingers resting pinched on a long necked bottle. He removed his hand and sighed. With a wand flick, black robes slithered and wrapped themselves on him as he took off his towel. With a muttered spell, he banished it.

"Are you taking any potions regularly?" he asked, taking out a small black container and giving it a twist.

"No, nothing regularly." She muttered. Just things Mrs. Weasley gave her. Pick me up kinds of things. Moms can't run on anything. That woman had some powerful stuff. But she could just not take anything like that till she was all better. Molly could drink on her own.

The contents sounded crushed with every turn. He reached for a tall glass hookah with green and silver threads adorning it. "Aguamenti" he breathed and it filled. He set the device on his desk, filling the small receptacle at the bottom with his occlumency blend. His attention was back to his cupboard, lips pressed together. He took two round silver boxes and gave one to Tonks.

"Dittany," he answered the question she would most likely ask. "Twice a day, seven days." he added. The essence of dittany balm would prevent any scaring.

She took the round silver box from Snape, and opened her mouth to ask the question, but he answered it before he could. She just gave a sharp nod. "Twice a day for a week." She gave him a smile and a slightly eager nod.

Severus frowned lightly at her words, and pinched his nose closing his eyes for a moment. They'd been stupid and rash, two things he couldn't stand. He was more angry with himself than he was with her. He was older, he should have been more reasonable.

He walked towards another cupboard and unlocked it before opening it. Without a glance back he turned a few pink and purple phials. It was probably the part of his job he hated most.

"I can give you a day after potion," he said trying not to show the discomfort in his voice, careful not to turn around to expose his blushing cheeks.

Severus hated these female potions and the discussions they warranted. This time it wasn't a prematurely hormonal teenager blushing and nearing tears asking for a potion. He could have avoided this whole discussion, and he was kicking himself for it. If only he hadn't allowed himself to get carried away. With Tonks! He wasn't sure how that made him feel. He shrugged.

"I can also give you a more...monthly plan." he added in a quiet silky tone.

Tonks turned a very very bright shade of red. And suddenly felt like she should be ashamed of herself. She hadn't even really thought about anything of that sort. And thinking about it caused her to stammer over her words. "Just... um... a day after should... be fine." She cleared her throat nervously. Casting her gaze to the ground.

She sudden felt like Snape was her professor again. And she'd been flaunting about the castle and _had_ to come here. "Don't... just don't tell anyone... okay?" It's not that she was embarrassed... she just didn't want to cause tension in the Order. Or... no. She was kind of embarrassed. What would everyone else think?

Severus chuckled and walked over to her with the small red vial. It was almost hilarious that she had felt the need to ask for his silence, especially when they'd been caught. Who would he speak of their actions with? On the inside, he was rolling his eyes though his face remained placid.

"As if anyone would believe any of us." he muttered bitterly and gave her the vial. "I would never..." he added on a gentler tone without looking at her.

Severus moved over to his Slytherin coloured shisha that was bubbling on his desk, unhinging the pipe's tube and bringing it to his lips. He would _need_ his occlumency blend after tonight...he could feel it. He inhaled and exhaled a few times as he sorted his thoughts quickly.

Quietly, he cleared his throat, sending the pipe back in it's holder. "It's not a pleasant one." he looked at the vial sharply. There was a burn in his arm and his exposed dark mark darkened. "I have a few matters to attend but you can rest here if you wish. Just..." he paused a bit awkwardly. "If someone comes pretend to be me." he spoke quietly and looked up to her.

Pretend to be... Snape? Tonks gave a small nod. That was a roll she never thought she'd take. "Y...yeah okay." Then the red haired female just really started looking at him, noticing the mark on his arm. She was staring hard. She had to remember the little details. Little details is always how people notice something was off, and yet she was curious as to what he was off to do, why he was being called, and hoping that she hadn't just slept with the enemy.

"I think I can pull that off. Just... be kind of pompous right? I can kind of... dismiss anyone if they come in here, right? Just pretend I don't really care about what they're saying?" That was the vibe Tonks got from Snape a lot. She had a personal opinion of him, of course that was going to rub over into her interpretation of him.

Snape watched her struggle. He truly doubted anyone would descend into the dungeons. His face was placid, and he was back to his normal cold demeanour, mask back in place.

"Avoid talking so much," he sneered and turned on his heels.

It wasn't that he'd wanted to be cold and rude, but the best way for her to learn would be to see him in action before he exited. He didn't want her to be confused as to how he was outside of their moment. Without another word, and a soft billow of cloaks, the heavy door closed and locked before being echoed by the office door.

Tonks pursed her lips as she watched him go. He was a bit of a tool, wasn't he? Once he was gone she looked around. The first thing she did was went to get one of his robes. As soon as she was properly covered, she took too snooping. She couldn't help herself, it all just seemed so interesting. And he had so many nifty things.

The red haired female opened drawers, pushing things aside to peer at the belongings. She really had forgotten what she'd originally come down here for, but currently, she was a little more interested in what she could find. She felt like a student again, sneaking through the professors things, trying to find notes or something about the next upcoming test.


End file.
